Battle Royale 2012
by koalaboy
Summary: A class of 30 American teens are the next test subjects to undergo the Battle Royale act. 30 students fight to the death on a deserted island, only 1 can make it out alive.
1. Student List

Student #1: Quinton Osborne

Student #2: Vyvynn Howard

Student #3: Ian Bowman

Student #4: Ella Florida

Student #5: David Funt

Student #6: Lacy Durst

Student #7: Duane Kelly

Student #8: Ann Gilmore

Student #9: Gus Nance

Student #10: Cydni Sheele

Student #11: Richard Allen

Student #12: Jennifer Beck

Student #13: Bailey Crawford

Student #14: Ina Carver

Student #15: Kyle Goodman

Student #16: Lindsey Whitt

Student #17: Michael Terry

Student #18: Madison Sherman

Student #19: Mason Coolers

Student #20: Alexis Pa'lanche

Student #21: John Himes

Student #22: Sharon Rackham

Student #23: Jeremy Powers

Student #24: Angela Moreno

Student #25: Will Morris

Student #26: Vanessa Lopkins

Student #27: Ethan Upwood

Student #28: Yvonne Mitnick

Student #29: Tanner Long

Student #30: Joan LeSueur


	2. Chapter 1: Trip to DC!

"Didn't she wear that shirt yesterday?"

".. And then they left together and.."

"Do her sweatpants really say 'Juicy' on the back?"

"That's the last time I'll ever go back to Chick'fil'A"

Listening to the gossip that spills out of the mouths of the teenagers throughout the hallways of Meadows High School is probably Bailey Crawford's (Student #13) favorite thing to do. The hallways of his school was the best place for quality entertainment, hearing the true shade of everyone. It seemed like no matter where he goes in this school, he can pick up on any hot gossip, and he loved it.

Bailey hears someone call out his name, and turns to see his best friend Brittany Lopkins (Student #26) coming up towards him,

"Bailey!" she squeaks out as she ran up to him,

"Are you ready to go to D.C today? What bus are you taking?" Brittany starts talking, making an effort to start a conversation,

"Uh, yeah, I'm on Bus A-"

"Me too!" she quickly replies

"Sounds fun,"

"So, have you seen Ian (Student #3) this morning? I hope he doesn't miss the trip,"

"No, I-"

"Now listen, on the bus ride there I want you to braid my hair into a fishtail, I tried to do it this morning but I just could not coordinate it all and know that you would do a much better job at it," She said quickly while brushing her long blonde hair with her fingers

"Of course Brittany, I don't want to walk around D.C with your hair looking ratchet anyways," he joked, trying to humor her.

Bailey wasn't feeling right about going on the trip. Mostly because long car rides upset his stomach, but he already felt like he had a bad feeling about this forming in his gut.

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun, I'm going to make sure I go through every store we walk by," Duffy Rackham (Student #22) dabbled away to Jennifer Beck (Student #12) as they walked up and into Bus B.

"I'll need a new purse, Tiffany chewed all over my new Vuitton bag last night..."

Jennifer has been best friends with Duffy since preschool. Growing up they grew apart attitude and personality wise, but never separated as best friends. Both came from well privileged families, Duffy's father being the CEO of Taco Bell and Jennifer's father being the lawyer that won O.J Simpson's homicide case. Duffy was ignorant to anything to didn't involve cosmetics and fashion, but Jennifer was strong minded with a sort of cut-throat attitude. The two oddly went together well.

"And then I thought we could even find you a dre-"

***whistle*** "Hey mami, want to come over and sit by me?" Ethan Upwood (Student #27) called out to Duffy,

"Creep," Duffy whispered to herself and sat down with Jennifer

"Don't worry about it, he's gross and everyone knows it." Jennifer calmly said to Duffy and let Duffy continue talking about the things she was going to buy.

"She still wants it," Ethan joked with Mason Coolers (Student #19), the pair together being the most undesirable people in the class.

"You can keep blondie, I'm more interested in her friend Rachel," Mason laughed

"Rachel's a solid 8, but Duffy is an easy 10" Ethan said as he smiled and gazed to the back of Duffy's head.

The buses finished up loading students, and Bus A and Bus B drove from Meadows High School onwards to, unknown to the students they were about to be released to hell.

* * *

On Bus A, Gus Nance (Student #9) was sitting alone in the front seats. The bus was starting to feel warmer, and he pulled off his glasses and cleaned them with the cloth of his shirt. Putting them back on, he came into focus. Looking up, he saw that the bus driver was wearing some sort of mask. He looked at it puzzled for a few moments, and then happened to glance behind him. His eyes started to feel heavy, but they saw people hunched over in their seats, passed out, with others dazed and confused trying to shake them awake, but ending up falling asleep themselves. Gus turned his back to the front and looked back up to the bus driver before falling down asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle Royale

_'What'_ was the first word that came to Lacy Durst's _(Student #6)_ mind. It's dark, her head is hurting, and it was cold.

"Hello?" she whispered through her lips.

_What is this... What happened..._

Lacy continued to lay motionless. Her lips begin to shiver, tremble. Rapidly she moves her eyes, but cannot see anything in the pitch black darkness. It was silent, she felt alone. Stricken with fear, a jolt of adrenaline shot through her body, and she let out a high pitch scream.

"Stop!"

"Where am I?"

"Oh, God.."

"Michael! Where are you?"

"Who is this?"

"Stop screaming!"

"Get off me!"

"Stop! Stop!"

*lights flicker on

"Where are we..."

For a moment, the class stayed still, motionlessly. They all looked around scared and confused, when the sound of a door slamming open shocked them.

The students jumped and gathered back to the wall, when came marching in were multiple suited men in S.W.A.T gear. One after another, they filled the room, guns at hand. They didn't say anything, or acknowledge the screaming crowd.

"No..."

The class was stricken in fear. No one moved or said anything, some began to cry.

The last to come through the door came a man dressed in a tight navy blue dress suit. He had finely combed but receding brown hair, and a big smile on his face. His tie features an American flag design.

"Hello, I am President Santorum." he said powerfully. "I know you are probably scared and confused, and you should be. You have been selected to fight and kill in the Battle Royale Act."

"..."

"... What"

* * *

"I would like to begin to tell you about what is currently locked around your necks." Santorum said,

No one had payed any attention to it before, but every single one of them was wearing a metal collar.

Some grabbed at them, and few pulled, but everyone noticed what he was talking about.

"They're bombs." Santorum says,

Gasps and shrieks came from some, anyone who was grabbing their collar quickly let go, but panic and fear started taking control of the crowd.

"Behave for now... And you don't have to worry about the collar. I can set them to go off at any time. This may seem unbelievable, yes, but it is real. You have four days, 96 hours, to finish off the rest of your 29 classmates."

A sudden exchange of looks came from the students, everyone eyes each other, some whispered to their friends, but all of their bodies showed fear.

"Any questions before moving o-"

"Yeah." Duane Kelly (Student # 7) said as he got up from his kneeling position,

"What the fuck are you talking about." he said firmly, all eyes shot between him and Santorum.

"It's the people like you... Mr. Kelly. The Battle Royale Act is a yearly government event where we exterminate any possible future groups of grown adults. All groups of young men and women are selected to be exterminated by the wrath of each other. The country is going to slums, and it is the future deviants of America who will bring it down further."

"..."

"Now then... How this will work..!-"

Duane charged at Santorum, fists ready to strike. "Aarhg!" he grunted out as he threw his punch, hitting Santorum in the face while a series of bullets shot down both of his sides.

The S.W.A.T team had him down, and delivered a final series of shots up his back to his head, and Santorum got right back up and dusted himself off.

"No!"

"Oh, god!"

Horrible screams came from everyone, the crowd started to get rowdy and forming quickly into a mob.

"Quiet! QUIET!" Santorum screams as he reaches into his shirt pocket, and pull out a handgun,

"I said, QUIET!" He screams once more as he shoots into the ceiling

The students froze, some still shivering in fear, but no one made a sound.

"Now... How this will work..."

"Each of you will get a bag. It will contain water, bread, a compass, a map, and a randomly selected weapon."

Some eyes began to focus on what Santorum was saying,

"The weapons vary in use... You can get anything from a fork to a shotgun..."

"Right now we are on a remote government secured island east of D.C in the Atlantic. Any attempts at swimming away to safely however will result in your collars exploding automatically."

"About those collars.. To keep everyone moving around, there will be Danger Zones placed in various places around the island. The areas will be changed twice a day, at 7:00 AM and at 7:00 PM, so be ready to mark where they are on your maps."

"Now... if there aren't any more questions... Let the games begin."


End file.
